Rotface
Rotface is a boss in the Plagueworks wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. The fight is a Battle for survival and requires good raid awareness, repositioning and some kiting. This boss is available since January 5, 2010 on US servers and January 6 on EU servers. Abilities * * * Little Ooze An ooze spawns when Mutated Infection is removed from a player (either by being dispelled or expiring). These merge and will eventually explode. * * Big Ooze These spawn when Little Ooze merges with another. * * * * Strategy One tank should keep Rotface in the center of the room. A second tank (or other seasoned kiter) needs to kite the big Oozes in a wide circle along the outer wall. The raid stands behind Rotface. Slime Spray In regular intervals, Rotface uses Slime Spray. He turns in a random direction (this ability is not targeted on specific players) and sprays slime in a frontal cone, all raiders must quickly move behind him. It is recommended that ranged DPS stand close to Rotface for easier dodging of this ability. Slime spray has a long range, so it can hit a Mutated Infection victim while they are dealing with their Ooze, in which case they need quick healing. Mutated Infection and Oozes Dealing with Mutated Infection is the key to this fight. In decreasing intervals, a random raid member gets Mutated Infection. This debuff ticks for some damage for 12 seconds (or until dispelled), and then spawns a small Ooze with 500k aggro on the formerly infected player. Whenever two Oozes are close enough to each other, they automatically combine into a larger one. The resulting larger Ooze deals high melee damage, moves at half speed and has a normal aggro table, thus it can be kited. Due to the debuff/small Ooze spawn mechanic, the infected player must bring the newly spawned Ooze to the bigger one which is kited. It's the infected player's responsibility to make sure the small Ooze properly merges, only after the Oozes have merged the infected player may return to the raid. Kiting and merging Oozes is complicated by Professer Putricide randomly flooding a quarter of the room with poison slime. It's possible to run through short distances of poison slime by jumping, but it's a better idea to keep an eye on the pipes leading into the room, to see which quarter gets flooded next. Additionally, the Oozes sometimes leave behind slime patches, which should also not be stepped into. After five merges Rotface emotes, and after a four second delay the big Ooze explodes. This deals heavy AoE damage around the Ooze, and additionally rains small globules of slime at random raiders. It is not confirmed, but it seems the targeting of these small globules takes place prior to the four second delay, so the raid needs to run towards the outer edge of the room during these four seconds. The entire cycle then repeats. The easiest way to join oozes together is to have the infected person run ahead of the path of the Big Ooze and receive a cleanse, then snare the Little Ooze in place while the Big Ooze catches up. Although oozes pursue their aggro targets, they also exert a "magnetic" influence on each other if they are less than 10 yards apart. Oozes periodically launch puddles of slime at random raiders, further reducing the amount of room available to the raid. Since the intervals between Mutated Infections decreases, the number of Oozes in the room increases, sooner or later the number of slime patches and Oozes gets out of control and the raid wipes (= soft enrage). Class-specific Tactics Mages should avoid using Mirror Image: this may confuse the little oozes' aggro table, causing them to stop chasing the mage and aggro on a healer. Slow (mage) can be cast on the oozes to help the designated kiter if they are having problems. Death Knights are arguably the best choice for an ooze kiting tank, due to their many long-range threat generation abilities. Chains of Ice are invaluable for snaring the little oozes in position to be engulfed by the big ooze. Paladins should be prepared to cast Hand of Freedom on the offtank, should he need to run through the ooze flood. Shadow Priests can use Dispersion to run through the big ooze, merging their own ooze in the process. Heroic Mode During the heroic version of Rotface Professor Putricide will come to the balcony and cast Vile Gas on random players as the Festergut encounter. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Precious dies * ;Aggro * ;Slime Spray * ;Big Ooze exploding * ;Slime Flow * * ;Killing a player * * ;Berzerk * ;Death * * Sound files See Sound Files of Icecrown Citadel: Rotface Related achievements Videos 10-player Normal encounter cQkYEvqRQCI 25-player Normal encounter WGsTfuwyHsk adcYrkpLVxk ssE6MEz8KQo QqjFJUaQR1o Patches and Hotfixes * References External links Category:Abominations Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses